ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Killer Jonny
After several attempts, it was finally taken down with an alliance of 12, 2 members deaths, and another party of 6 joining in at around 10% of its hp. all that to find out nothing; absolutely nothing. Dropped nothing, not even a crystal.Just a lot of pain... well unless you want to count the two members that died as a drop. This was at Lv75 cap 11-10-09 Fought Killer Jonny with Sam/dnc thf/dnc brd/whm rdm/whm pld/dnc blu/nin, and drk/thf, and was only able to get him to 37%. Very tough fight. Wouldn't suggest attempting this with less than 10. Ararara 07:09, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Araragi, Asura. If I may say when I arrived at the cape, and Killer was not up... After an hour he spawned so I think he is a timed spawn... Poison The comment on the main page about poison potions, I doubt they will block the add effect. The poison he inflicted on me (as red mage/beastmaster trying just for kicks, didn't bring anything but some melee gear) was overwriting itself, so I don't know if poison potions would do anything. Aok1313 09:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I think its a load of sht and should be removed as well, tried using El.Pach fruit i had on me and it overwrote it almost instantly, Someone probably put it up there without ever fighting the NM or trying it themselves.. Forget the poison potions. Bring antidotes. Solo Just solod this guy with ease as 85NIN/DNC even had time to hold him at the op while my son warped to cape incase the axe dropped, hit me once due to getting silenced as i dropped last ichi shadow to cast ni. so at 85NIN solo is a thumbs up, have fun :P . --Sonicuk 14:20, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Ninja Notice: Whoever has made a rumor that this NM can be solo'd by a full pledged geared and merited ninja, this is clearly false. Even with the skil evasion gear, job ability Yonin, and evasion merits, this still cannot be dodged easily from his high accuracy and his double attacks. Continued... There were four attempts at solo'ing this using Nin/Dnc & Nin/rdm. It has a very high resistance against ninjitsu spells even with ninjitus skill + was worn to be casted on. However, the only advantage to having ninjitus skill against this NM was using spells Ration and Doton spells that made damages 30-40, which was partially worth it than hitting it. Notice on the "Ninja Notice"; Recheck your gear, I just solo'd him as 85 nin/dnc w/ relative ease, have screenies to prove it. http://yfrog.com/joffxi20101123172026px --Justinmx 23:13, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Rdm Notice: Its actually pretty possible to solo it... Just gotta kite it around the rock thats near you and you can easily pull away since jonny doesn't go tight turns... Rdm/Nin can solo if he deaggros it alot and keep bio up. But reccomended to have someone take the gob aggro away from you... :*Adding to this. This NM can be solo'd easy as mentioned, Bringing it near the tegmine camp (just outside the enclsoed beach around the circle rock) This place proves as a safe kite zone, however it is busy. Most people won't try to steal because it will probably kill them quicker then that can pull out their weapon..... Movement speed, of course helps. But is not needed with the rock as a barrier. Happy hunting --demonwhisper 17:17, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :*Adding more to RDM solo... be aware that this method will take at leat 1.5hrs w/o nuking. Be sure to keep as much distance as possible when re-aggroing it as it will use Sound Vaccuum if it has TP. It was quite a pain. :*Adding more details - a RDM pal used to solo this at 75 with enhanced movement speed (ASA legs) and kiting around the rock as stated above. DoT and occasional nukes - the NM doesn't make tight turns. Took around 20-30 minutes at level 75. I kept gobbies away from him as BST, so I guess not a 'real' solo, although I never went near the NM. Anyhow, the axe dropped a few times and I got one of them. Good times. :) 80BST/NIN or WHM can solo this guy but it will take a bit of hard work and quite a bit of skills. Having Call Beast fully merited is highly recommended. Call sheep, wait for timer, build up TP (both u and sheep), pull it down with pet to where you can also engage, make sheep ws, you weapon skill then snarl immediately and continue meleeing it until sheep dies, use call beast again and melee it until sheep is at 60-70%, use snarl and run to nearest lizard and get rdy to charm (it should be at about 80% or so depending on your equips and merits). Just keep throwing lizards/bunnies/crabs at it until call beast timer is up. It is not advised to melee anymore as the sheep will last maybe a minute with reward. Just keep on repeating until Jonny is dead and gone. Try to keep 3 shadows up at all times, it WILL double attack and poison you so also bring some antidotes just in case as well as echo drops, silence is definitely a big killer if you get hit with it. Fight can take up to an hour or longer and 2 stack of jugs or more depending on your Reward modifier and have Pet Poultice / Pet Roborant or if you choose not to use any at all. :*You may also charm raptors too but they are resistant to charm so might get a bit dangerous. You will only need to resort to raptors if pets become scarce due to people killing them all the time... Again, extremely difficult. If you have Skadi's Jambeaux this will make the fight much easier, you can just run around the rock until call beast is up, might even want to consider using Sprinter's too if you don't want to charm any mobs at all and just go with call beast all the way (it never ever catch up to you unless you let it). Also, you might want to use the blinking trick to skip job ability animation, that one second might just kill you so mess around with your fight macro and make sure that you don't stop. additionally, having all of the pet -% dmg taken gears will help tremendously. -28% of 300-600 per hit is a hell of a lot of damage over the duration of the fight. That's 84-168 damage that it could save your pet per hit. goes a long way in keeping you alive until call beast timer is up. :** If you want to be really prepared then stock up on some temp items from treasure caskets. (with LV70 Soothing Healer NPC) 90 MNK/NIN, full merits: died initially at ~40% on a dry run with NPC out. I wanted another go at it so I reraised & recalled NPC. For the next round, I ate sushi (for counters), popped focus, dodge, impetus, then pulled with a nearly full-boost chi blast, then Asuran Fists > Dragon Kick fragmentation because I had a daedalus wing temp on me. I did this with Taipan Fangs +2, then switched to Cross-Counters & used AF Counterstance. I was able to evade roughly half or more of his attacks overall; most times it was enough for utsusemi timers to clear. He hit me 7 times this round (250-300 dmg); poison proc'ed on 3 of them. Don't forget Perfect Counter when putting Ichi back up, but I don't really need to tell you that, do I. Don't waste time trying to stick any ninja debuffs because they probably never will (capped ninjutsu skill on sub); just attack, and keep shadows up, and poison & silence off. At about 20-30% I used Hundred Fists to finish him off. Echo Drops & Antidotes are a must. He dropped an earth crystal & yielded 112 XP (with NPC) after XP adjustment patch. Gave no title. I was hoping for a simple "Jonny Killer" or something. Also, I removed the comment from the front page that indicated Jonny's "additional effect: poison" doesn't show up in the log, because it does actually show up in the log. --ChalkOutline 11:57, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Duo 2 80BST can duo this guy with moderate difficulty. Just use the above mentioned strategy and it should be fine and obviously the fight will go twice as fast. An extra BST will make it much easier to sic your pet while Jonny is fighting the other pet or chasing the other BST. Also the beginning part where you weapon skill will take out a much bigger chunk of Jonny's life. By the time the second sheeps die, he should be nearing 50% already. Again people killing your pets can be a killer so watch out, sometimes they will claim your lizard just as your about to charm and Jonny is coming right at you. Fight usually last 30 mins maybe 40 about 5-6 jugs each And obviously, more BST means less hassle. Group 3 80 BST makes this guy easy cake. all use sheep and build up TP for everyone. Jonny should die before all of the second pets dies. oh, and everyone is to keep meleeing. /nin is recommended for that first WS so u got enough time to snarl without getting smacked once and get poisoned. Killed with 6 blm blm smn pld rdm sch. Kite around rock and nuke when you dont have hate, then kite till pld gets back. Smn kept avatar on it to keep from losing hate and regenning if no DoT was on. No drops. Killed with 5 PLD/NIN WHM/SMN THF/NIN THF/NIN BLU/NIN. Straight fight, really easy until the WHM run out of MP (Used for poisona and silena on the tank, little cure needed). Very susceptibile to BLU's stun (0 resist). The NM keep spamming Sound Vacuum (Cone attack), the PLD haven't casted a spell for the entire fight. Seems to have capped accuracy, 0 missed attack on THFs, Double attack definitely not 100% (maybe 80-90%). Melee attacks from the NM for 90-120 on the PLD. PLD/NIN is the worst combo for this NM, racommended PLD/DNC for Healing waltz spam. When the NM was at 40% WHM run out of MP, One THF used Accomplice, 2h and died after 30 seconds, later the other THF used Accomplice and 2h too, he was dead before the end of his 2h cause of the poison. When BLU got silenced duo to the change in hate balance the fight became incredibly hard, stunning the NM is vital. We ended up with the PLD soloing the last 5% of the mob's HP, no drop, the PLD fainted 5 seconds later cause of the poison. With the right correction definitely repeatable. Killed easy with 6 NIN/WAR THF/NIN SMN/WHM RDM/WHM BRD/WHM BRD/WHM. Bouncing hate between NIN and THF, BRDs songs were double March and double Mambo. SMN left Garuda out for Evasion bonus and BP for DMG. The NM still got pretty decent accuracy, but by bouncing hate, keeping Marchx2/Haste and Slow2/Elegy up, it was a smooth fight and we got the drop~ 1/1 Congrats Gojyo!. No 2-Hours were used and possible minimum group kill can be made just 4: NIN/WAR, THF/NIN (TH), BRD/WHM, RDM/WHM. Killed it with 4 X BST + fellow npc's. Throwing crabs, pugils, hares and raptors on it by the beach, with a couple of jug pets in the mix. Not a very long fight, but we had a couple of deaths before we knew how to handle it properly. Only Earth crystals as drop. Just used this setup tonight for kill #3. It works just as stated, once you get going it's not bad, though reraise is probably a good idea. Killed with bst X 3, smn, brd/bst. same idea as above. smn makes for a great DD. once at the beach it's smooth sailing (unless there's a mad rush for FoV). :*First 2 attempts were a big fail with THF/NIN (Capped/Merited Evasion with full evasion gear), RDM/BLM, DNC/NIN, WHM/SMN it loose hate so damn easily and colaborator wasn't really help thf to even grab KJ's attention. Mages were silenced constantly, it's poison AE was landing more than 50%. Second attempt THF + 7 SMN + 1 SCH + 1 RDM... SMNs used Garuda RDM refreshed and SCH AB... despite its weakness to ICE and wind it still lost hate to attack the mages (2 death) fight lasted 6 minutes. Drop: Fendoir, 4x Earth crystals, 2x Lizzard tail. (1/1 for the axe. (Madtank 13:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC)) just tryed killing this guy with blm/nin blm/whm and rdm/whm. we brought it to the zone and the 2 blms were time nuking and then zoning, the rdm would dot and then zone. we had it down to around 50% and we all zoned after nuke/doting. we did not even rest just zoned back in 5 seconds later and it had jumped up to almost full health. double checked the log the rdm landed bio 2, it delt dmg then he zoned. has anyone else had this happen? or something like it? :* maybe he is immune or highly resistant to DOT? would make sense since he has a 120 per tick poison. Monster Strength Appears to have some way of getting stronger over kills. On kills 1-5, the NM held true to what is listed on the front page for dmg to pets. Now, kills 8-10, he's hitting for 450+ with crits over 650. Here's hoping we don't have to find out what #20 hits like if this trend continues. 0/10 >.< *My experience reflects this. First one to engage Jonny on Bismarck the day he was available. Hits for 300-350~ with 500 crits(On crab and lizard pets) immediately told me that I couldnt solo him. Recently did it with a group of 4 BST, and he was doing normal hits of 450-500~ Critting 650~. So He was definately hitting harder the day we killed him than the dayu I first engaged him. Not sure what this means yet of course. No drop btw. Movie reference? Since he drops the double attack axe, I was thinking that "Killer Johnny" might be a reference to Jack Nicholson's line in "The Shining". "Here's Johnny!"--Wpause 00:56, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Pop Conditions? From the one that I have seen (was up when I got there), it appears that it doesn't have a placeholder. Appeared that it could just pop without needing to kill nearby mobs. Can anyone confirm that? Just watched it pop a 2nd time. Popped a little less than 20 hours after the first kill. There may have been pops between the 2nd spawn that I didn't see though. 0/2 sadly. Will pop on the hill @ H-7 like stated. You will not need to kill any birds to make it pop though, as all 3 hill birds + lower bird were up a the same time + Jonny. Ok, came out for kill #5, pop timer is under 13 hours from last kill. So might be 12+ pop. Ok i killed him earlier this morning..(around 8A.M.) then got back after work around 3P.M. he wasn't up. like 20 mins later i see a 4th bird up on the hill. when there was only 3...so thinking maybe a PH pops when its his time i kill all 4. next spawn rotation he pops. idk if its needed to kill that 4th bird because i've gotten there and he was just up (maybe someone tried to solo and failed)? anyways that 4th bird never popped again lol. and 0/7 ; ; Pop seems to be a lotto not related to the other cockatrices. The Hill can spawn up to 4. There can also be 3 down below. The cockatrices share spawns with the lizards down below. Jonny can spawn when there are only 2 up top, or when all 4 are up so I don't believe he has any relation to them. From my observations I've seen 12hr-33hr repawn on Jonny. 0/8 Currently 0/9 as RDM/THF and saw it pop one time under 11 hours. Ditto the 0/9 here with TH4 a number of times. Just killed #9 which was near the 11 hour mark as well. Saw him up 8 hours after last kill. Drop rate seems to be as ridiculous as it's base damage. 0/24. Took a long break after 0/32, changed back to my original server and went 1/1. *Been camping him for two weeks on Bismarck and every spawn so far has been 18-24 hours after death(no, I didnt miss any kills). Are the 8 hour pops just happy flukes? And can enough ppl attest to this for us to officially say that 18-24 hours is the "typical" pop, or have I just been damned unlucky? SMN95 solo came across this guy while i was doing pages, was no problem with the usual smn BP > run > recast. didnt get drop tho Easy dnc/nin killer jonny solo Toxicity of Quetz server, solod as 99 DNC/NIN easy. Fan dance and shadows. and healing waltz for poison, id say it could be done easy on ninja/dnc ill have to try it and see also got axe drop